teen_wolf_mtvfandomcom-20200213-history
Nogitsune (Beacon Hills)
The Nogitsune is a character on Teen Wolf. He débuts in the seventeenth episode of the third season. He is portrayed by main cast member Dylan O'Brien and guest cast member Aaron Hendry. History Trapped Noshiko calls out to her ancestors for kitsune-tsuki, or possession by a fox spirit. She asked for a nogitsune to take control of her body. Instead of possessing her, however, the spirit possesses Rhys. The workers turn to see the wrapped man, the nogitsune, standing among the bodies. Hayes starts to shoot the nogitsune, but it doesn't stop coming. It grabs his hands holding the gun and forces him to shoot himself in the gut. Merrick runs to get into the truck, but he's too panicked to open the door. The nogitsune catches him. "What has a neck, but no head?" it asks him, then rips his head off his shoulders. He then goes to the camp and kills everyone there. Later, Noshiko battles the nogitsune in a narrow corridor. They are evenly matched, until Satomi comes up from behind and shoves her claws into the nogitsune's back. Noshiko then runs him through. Her katana shatters after exorcising the spirit. A fly leaves Rhys's body, and Noshiko captures it. She buries it in the nemeton. Freed With Scott, Stiles and Allison's sacrifice, the nemeton was given power again and the nogitsune was given enough power to escape from its jar and possess someone. The nogitsune takes brief control over Stiles' body to give Barrow a coded message. To kill Kira. At the hospital, Stiles walks into a dark, empty room. The Oni appear around him. They go to grab his head to perform the test, and suddenly Stiles grabs the Oni's hand. He looks, for a moment, surprised that he did it. Then he glares at the Oni and bends its arm away. Stiles shoves his other hand into the Oni's chest and pulls out a firefly. The Oni vanishes. Stiles turns toward the two Oni behind him. They rush him. Scott finds Stiles standing in the room alone. "Stiles. You okay?" At the sound of Scott's voice, the possession seems to drop, and Stiles turns around looking innocent. "Yeah. Fine. What's been going on?" Stiles pats Scott on the chest, and they leave. A firefly dies on the floor. The nogitsune traps Stiles in his head. Stiles is in the bacement of Eichen House. The wrapped man asks Stiles if he's noticed that it's getting colder but they've stopped shivering. It's a bad sign. "It's the body trying to conserve energy. It was my fifth grade science report. Hypothermia." Next his speech with thicken. Then fatigue and confusion. "We're going to die if we don't get out of here." Stiles tells him to stop saying we, but the wrapped man tells him that he's trying to keep them from freezing to death. He tells Stiles to get up, and Stiles shouts at him that there's a steel-jawed trap on his leg. The creature asks him if there really is. He asks if something's different. Wasn't the trap on his right leg before? Suddenly the trap is on Stiles's left leg. Stiles asks the creature what it's doing. "We're trying to save you, Stiles. We're trying to save your life." The wrapped man tells Stiles that it's a riddle. He asks if he knows any. "What gets bigger the more you take away?" "A hole." " "What gets wetter the more it dries?" "A towel." "When is a door not a door?" "When it's a jar." "Everyone has it, but no one can lose it." Stiles doesn't know the answer to this one. The creature keeps repeating the question, and Stiles sobs that he doesn't know. The creature shouts in his face in Japanese. It grabs the trap and starts dragging Stiles across the floor. He screams and claws at the ground. Stiles starts getting more and more upset. He presses his eyes shut and wakes up inside a dream. The nogitsune asks him if he's figured out the riddle yet. If he answers correctly, the nogitsune might consider letting his friends and family live. He claims they're going to destroy everyone he's ever cared about, one-by-one. Stiles cries and asks him why. The nogitsune repeats his riddle: Everyone has it but no one can lose it. Stiles repeats that he doesn't know. The nogitsune starts taking off his wrappings. Stiles shouts that he doesn't know. But then he figures it out. A shadow. As he turns around, he sees that the nogitsune is himself. Stiles wakes up on the MRI, but it's the nogitsune in control. He makes the power flicker, and while everyone is looking elsewhere, he gets up and leaves. "Where's my son?" the Sheriff asks. On the roof, a transformer box explodes. A live power line starts whipping around. The nogitsune casually gets dressed as people run around the hospital in a panic. An elevator door opens revealing Noshiko Yukimura. The nogitsune recognizes her and goes to confront her. "You know me," she says. The nogitsune nods. "Then you remember that I won't be deterred by your choice of host. Even if it's an innocent boy." The nogitsune asks if she's threatening them, and Mama Yukimura calls two Oni to her side. "Now I'm threatening you," she says. The nogitsune tells her that they're not really afraid of her fireflies. Noshiko announces that if the Oni can't defeat him, she knows someone who will. The nogitsune turns and stares at her. The nogitsune, while possessing Stiles, he sets up a chain of events. He placed multiple traps in the cross country trail and placed a bomb in the sheriffs station. He uses one of Argent's sonic emmiters as a becon to attract Scott to him. Stiles turns to face them. "Okay, I know what you guys are thinking. But it's me. I swear to God it's me." The twins ignore his pleas, flash their eyes and fangs, and attack him. Scott orders them to stop, but they don't. He throws Ethan off Stiles and grabs Aiden. Scott roars Aiden into submission. Stiles swears that he's himself. He doesn't know where he's been or what he's been doing the last two days, though. Ethan asks him if he knows what happened at the hospital. Stiles shows them his bag full of electrical gear and a blueprint of the hospital's wiring. Ethan picks up a saw from the bag and asks Stiles what he's been up to. "I think something worse. A lot worse." Scott, Stiles, and the twins unpack the bag with Stiles's gear. Scott finds a map with the cross-country trail highlighted. The highlighting ends at the crash location of the Tate's car, where Malia's dad put the steel-jawed traps. Scott, Stiles, and the twins pull up to the trail. They tell Coach there's a problem. Stiles runs up and tells everyone to stop. He looks in the leaves and finds a length of metal chain. Stiles pulls the chain up, but when he gets to the end, there's no trap. Stiles frowns. Coach asks if somebody could tell him what the hell is going on. He takes a step into a trip wire and gets shot in the gut with an arrow. "Oh, crap," he says as he falls. Coach screams in pain and orders them to get the arrow out of him. He keeps shouting and squirming in pain and panic. Stiles gives Scott a nod, and Scott starts taking some of Coach's pain. Coach passes out. Stiles looks at his blood-covered hands. "I coulda kill him. What if it was his head or his throat?" Scott assures him that it wasn't and Coach will be fine. Aiden hears an ambulance coming, and Stiles points out that his dad will be with them. The bomb at the sheriffs station goes off. Scott and Stiles arrive. Stiles finds an officer who is dying and calls Scott over. Stiles asks Scott if he can do something about the officer. "Take his pain? Anything to make it easier?" Scott does, and the man dies as Scott is siphoning the pain away. Stiles smiles. Scott looks even more horrified than before. The Sheriff is yelling something at the both of them, and Scott eventually grabs Stiles and drags him away. Kira runs into the station and reports that the Oni are coming. "Stiles, we gotta get you out of here," Scott says. Kira, Scott, and Stiles are in the Jeep. They're going to the Animal Clinic because it's lined with mountain ash just like Scott's house, which will buy them time. Stiles points out that they can get through it, but no one has any better ideas. Stiles pulls up to the Animal Clinic in the pouring rain. Three Oni appear right behind them. Scott tosses Stiles the keys and orders him to get inside. Scott wolfs out and fights the Oni. Kira tries to help and discovers that she can somehow fight. She flips an Oni on its back, then starts beating on the with a pipe. Scott gets distracted watching her, and an Oni runs him through with its sword. Kira screams and kicks the Oni once, knocking it on its ass. Stiles runs out to grab Scott and hauls him into the clinic. They bring Scott into the exam room. Kira goes to pull the sword out, but Stiles grabs her arm to stop her, then slams her head into the table. Stiles is now clearly being ruled by the nogitsune. He runs his fingers along the handle of the sword. "Okay?" "Please don't. Stop," Scott says, but he seems mesmerized by the transformation. The nogitsune grabs Scott by the shoulder and the sword by the handle and twists. The nogitsune tells him that he should have done is reading. "The nogitsune feeds off chaos, strife, pain. This morning you took it from Isaac. Then you took it from Coach. And then from a dying deputy. All that pain. You took it all. Now... give it to me." It grabs Scott's face and draws all the pain out of him with a look of ecstasy. The nogitsune tells him that he should learn not to trust a fox. "They'll fool you. They'll fool everyone." Deaton appears. "Not everyone." And then he injects Stiles with letharia vulpina. Stiles collapses. In the basement of Eichen House, Stiles comes to strapped into a chair. Oliver coughs and finally coughs up a bug. It's possible that it's a firefly. Or a fly like the ones that came out of Barrow. Oliver brings the drill closer to Stiles, while Stiles begs him to stop. The nogitsune tells Oliver to "start with her," and Oliver hears him. "You did this," Stiles says. "You got into his head." "Every Dracula needs a Renfield," the nogitsune replies. Oliver makes preparations to drill into Malia's skull. Stiles asks the nogitsune to let Malia go. "Let me in," he says. Stiles struggles against his bonds. The nogitsune asks Stiles if he wants Malia to leave there alive. "Do you want us to leave? We can walk out of this place." Stiles begs him to let Malia go. Stiles screams and cries, and he eventually lets the nogitsune in. The nogitsune says Oliver's name, and he stops going after Malia. It breaks the restraints and walks over to Oliver, then takes the drill from him and knocks him out. Malia wakes up and calls Stiles's name. The nogitsune just smirks. Ken Yukimura is in his classroom preparing. He hears a fly buzzing and kills it with a book. "Coming in on a Saturday," the nogitsune says as it walks in, "that's dedication." He asks where Noshiko's tails are and starts pulling books off Ken's bookshelf. The daggers are a physical representation of her tails. Ken says he can direct the nogitsune to the Japanese mythology section of the library if he'd like to do some reading on the subject. The nogitsune comes closer, drumming his fingers on the desks. "The older the tail, the stronger the Oni. Am I right? I know there's one left." Ken continues to stonewall. The nogitsune assures him that he'll talk. He then lifts the textbook off the fly, and the fly goes straight into Ken's mouth. He starts to choke. Later, Stiles' bedroom camera detected movement. The Sheriff brings up the feed from the camera, and the nogitsune is sitting on Stiles's bed. He waves his fingers slowly. He sets Stiles' room up, altering the chess pieces. He then goes to Derek's loft. The Sheriff opens the door to Derek's loft to find the nogitsune looking out of the window toward the setting sun. It turns around to face him. "Hi, Dad." In the loft, the Sheriff produces a pair of handcuffs and takes a step toward the nogitsune. "You wanna handcuff me?" it says. The Sheriff replies that if a part of his son still exists, he'll put the handcuffs on and come willingly because he knows his father is there to protect him. "From himself, and from others." The nogitsune holds up his hands and allows himself to be cuffed. Then it glances up at the Sheriff with a look that is nothing like one Stiles would give, and the Sheriff knows his son isn't there. The nogitsune busts the handcuffs off, and the rest of the team files into the loft: Allison, Chris, and Derek. Allison attacks first, trying to shoot the nogitsune with a taser. He catches the prongs and holds the cords for a second before whipping the device from her hands. Derek tries to attack, but the nogitsune slams him into a table and then throws him into the wall. Chris pulls a gun, which the nogitsune finds particularly interesting. It turns to face him. The Sheriff asks Chris to put the gun down, which plays right into the nogitsune's plan to cause strife. "Why not?" Chris asks. "I've done it before. Werewolf. Berserkers. I can easily add a nogitsune to the list." The Sheriff pulls his gun on Chris, much to the nogitsune's delight. "You're not gonna shoot my son." But Chris points out that the nogitsune isn't his son. The Sheriff orders Chris to put his gun down, but Chris holds his ground. The nogitsune gets into the game by adding, "Dad, he's gonna shoot me. He's gonna kill me, Dad," in Stiles's voice. The Sheriff continues to shout at Chris, so the nogitsune changes tactics. He taunts Chris to pull the trigger. Allison realizes that the nogitsune is getting what he wants just as night falls. She and Derek turn to look at the window. Allison tells both adults to stop shouting because this is exactly what the nogitsune wants. "Not exactly. I was kinda hoping Scott would be here. But I'm glad you all have your guns out, because you're not here to kill me. You're here to protect me." Four Oni materialize inside the loft. The nogitsune backs up to stand behind the Sheriff and Chris. Chris tries to shoot, but his gun doesn't fire, so he draws a spare. They fire at the Oni. Derek and Allison circle around the nogitsune to the back, protecting him from the other side. All four Oni attack. The nogitsune vanishes and turns up at Eichen House. Noshiko opens the door to the basement and goes down to check on Rhys's body in the wall. She touches the onore kanji on the broken piece of wall, and the nogitsune steps out from the shadows behind her. "Why that kanji? Why self?" it asks her. She replies that it signifies that Rhys died as himself. "Because Rhys wasn't a monster. Not like you." Noshiko stands and faces the nogitsune wielding her last Tails. The nogitsune asks her why she called off the Oni and what happened to the woman who called out for chaos, strife, and pain for everyone and everything. She doesn't want those things anymore. "I do," the nogitsune replies. He grabs the dagger from her hand and uses it to slice open his own belly. He stumbles back and falls to his knees. "Chaos has come again." Flies pour out of the wound, buzz around Noshiko, and fly off. When Noshiko looks back, the nogitsune is gone. Lydia pulls the car over into an empty parking lot and finds the nogitsune lying on the ground. Scott and Aiden carry the nogitsune to the couch in Scott's living room. Melissa claims that this is crazy and that he should be in the hospital. "Mom, you remember what happened last time he went to the hospital?" Deaton examines the wound in the nogitsune's stomach and declares that he isn't bleeding. "I think he might even be healing." "You mean healing like we heal?" Aiden asks. Scott thinks that might be good. Deaton agrees that it's good for the nogitsune but probably not so good for them. Aiden asks why they aren't tying the nogitsune down with really big chains if they aren't going to kill him. Deaton says he has something more effective and puts a dropper full of kanima venom in the nogitsune's mouth. The nogitsune immediately awakens and grabs Aiden by the throat. Scott manages to break the grip, and then the venom does its work. "Kanima venom. Nice touch," it says to Deaton. Aiden roars and charges at the nogitsune. "You know how they say that twins get a feeling when the other one's in pain? You didn't lose that talent too, did you? Oh, I hope not. You're gonna need it." Aiden and Scott look at one another, but Aiden doesn't move. The nogitsune pushes him by telling him that Ethan's at the school. Scott tells Aiden to go, and the nogitsune laughs. He likes the twins. "Short tempers. Homicidal compulsions. They're a lot more fun than you bakemono trying to save the world everyday." Melissa asks if Deaton has anything that can shut the nogitsune up. Deaton tapes his mouth shut, and the nogitsune roars and laughs. Melissa is tending to the nogitsune's wound. It looks at her with tears in its eyes, and she asks if it's Stiles. When he nods, she takes the duct tape off. His expression switches immediately, and he gives her a disappointed, sarcastic look. "Really, Melissa? I shed one tear. That's all it takes?" He asks her how she's going to hold up when Scott learns the truth about why his dad really left. The nogitsune knows that she called the Sheriff immediately and that Stiles overheard like he hears everything. "You wanna know why he never told Scott? Because he knew that Scott would never forgive you. He knew how much he would hate you." Melissa sticks the tape back over his mouth. Peter positions Scott's claws on the back of the nogitsune's neck. Scott asks what they do if they find him. Peter just says they're going to have to guide him out somehow, to give him back control of his mind and body. He positions Scott's claws on Lydia's neck, next. Lydia asks him to elaborate, but Peter just tells him to improvise. "What if this is just another trick?" Scott asks. Peter gives him a look. "When are you people going to start trusting me?" But Scott meant the nogitsune. Scott turns up his alpha powers and shoves his claws in. In his head, The nogitsune is drawing the onore kanji on a blackboard. The nogitsune stalks Lydia down the hallway, slamming locker doors as he gets closer. She backs away from him. In the center of the nogitsune's head, Stiles and the nogitsune playing Go on the nemeton. Scott shifts and howls. The sound rattles the game board, and Stiles looks over at him. Then he glances at the nogitsune and dashes the game pieces off the board. The nogitsune roars in reply, and all the fly-possessed people pass out, bleeding. Out of his head, The nogitsune spasms to life. He rips the tape off his mouth and starts pulling bandages out of his throat. He vomits up a whole pile of bandages and gasps for breath. A wrapped hand starts emerging from the pile, and something that looks like the nogitsune crawls from the floor. Peter and Scott tackle it and hold it down on the couch, with effort. It keeps scrabbling at the bandages on its face, though, and Scott tells Peter to wait. He pulls the bandages off, revealing a teary-eyed Stiles. "Scott?" Stiles looks around at all of them. Deaton then points out that the other Stiles, the nogitsune, and Lydia are gone and the back door is open. Scott races out the door calling Lydia's name. At oak creak, Lydia is sitting in the same hallway where Noshiko exorcised the nogitsune in the 40s. She hears the screaming of the people who died there. The nogitsune asks her if she can hear it. "It's louder than usual, isn't it? Well that's because a lot of bad things happened down here." He hides a little smile. He asks her what the voices are saying and if they're telling her that Stiles is dying, because he is. Lydia keeps shuffling down the corridor, hurrying away from him without being able to really run. She asks him what he needs her for. "You think I can tell you something?" The nogitsune laughs as Lydia reaches the gate at the end of the hall. "Oh, I know you can." He appears right behind her and tells her that she won't have to tell him anything. "You'll be screaming." Lydia takes a breath and screams. Lydia walks further down corridors at Oak Creek and ends up at another locked gate. She tells herself that her friends will find her. The nogitsune sits down on the top of the stairs and says that he's wondering what her friends are doing right now, what useless lead they're chasing. Lydia turns around and asks the nogitsune what he wants. "More." "More what?" The nogitsune explains that trickster stories are all about food. The coyote, the raven, the fox. "They're all hungry." It walks down the steps toward and says that it's the same. "I just crave something a little different. I eat what you feel." Lydia turns away, and the nogitsune presses up against her ear. "And I'm insatiable." Later, the gang arives. The nogitsune locks himself and Lydia inside a cell. Lydia announces that her friends are here and she doesn't even need to scream to know that they're going to kill him. "Good. Cause that's exactly why I brought you. I needed to know when they'd be close enough. When my own death was closing in." He produces Noshiko's last Tails. The Oni appear inside the cell with them. Lydia runs to hide against hte wall, and the nogitsune breaks the Tails, taking control of the Oni. Outside, the nogitsune appears and announces that there's been a change in ownership. The oni attacks them. Allison shoots it in the chest. The Oni drops its sword, and the firefly light explodes out of its chest. The Oni disappears, much to the nogitsune's consternation. Allison smiles, and then another Oni stabs her through the stomach with its sword. Scott arrives at the fight just in time to see the Oni withdraw its sword. The nogitsune grins and leaves, as Scott catches Allison while she falls. The nogitsune goes to Beacon Hills Hospital and asks at the front desk if they can page Melissa. Two Oni appear next to him and stab the nurse before he can even respond. The nogitsune watches the man fall and says, "Well, I guess I'll just find her myself." He and the Oni walk through the hospital killing people at random. An orderly tries to beat an Oni with a tray. They slice up everyone they can find on their way to the elevator, while the nogitsune stands back calmly and watches. Later, Derek walks up to the school, already wolfed out. The nogitsune is there to meet him with two Oni at his sides. "Did you bring us a present?" the nogitsune asks. Derek sets the triskele urn down. Aiden and Ethan join him as he replies, "I brought two." "I've heard of an alpha pack, Derek, but not a pack of former alphas." Derek says that he's not an alpha anymore, but he can still fight like one. This isn't much a threat given that Derek never won a fight when he was an alpha. In the snow garden, the bandaged man walks out to meet them. Kira draws her sword. The nogitsune claims that he's going to kill all of Stiles's friends one by one and then summons two Oni. Scott asks where they are, and the nogitsune tells him they are between life and death. They are in bardo. The nogitsune claims there are no peaceful deities here and that Stiles is dying. He taunts him that everyone he cares about it dying too. "I've captured almost all of the territories on the board, Stiles. The hospital. The sheriff station. And now the animal clinic." At the clinic, two Oni appear and corner Deaton. He attempts to fight by using one of the Oni's swords against the other, but they eventually get a slice in. The nogitsune asks Stiles if he knows the ritual of seppuku. It's when a samurai disembowels himself with his own sword to maintain his honor. But that's not what kills him. He is killed when his kaishakunin cuts off his head. Scott is Stiles's kaishakunin. "I'm going to make your best friend kill you, Stiles. And you're going to let him." Everyone touched by an Oni's blade is going to die unless Scott kills Stiles first. Stiles asks him why he's doing this, and he replies, "To win the game." More Oni than are actually left swing their swords. Lydia and Stiles draw closer together, Scott wolfs out, and Kira prepares to fight. Back at the school, Derek and the twins fight two Oni outside the school while the nogitsune watches. The twins ask where the others are, and Derek replies that they must be in the school. Back in the snow gardens, Stiles grabs the katana and holds it against his stomach. Scott yells at him to stop. "What if it saves you? What if it saves all of you?" Stiles asks. "What if it's just a trick!" Lydia replies. The nogitsune claims there will be no more tricks. Stiles gets ready to do it, but as he looks at the sword, he sees a reflection of items in the school. This makes him realize that it's all an illusion. The nogitsune tells him that he has no moves left, but he thinks he does. He tosses Kira's sword back to her. Back, Derek yells at Isaac to get the triskele urn to Scott. The nogitsune for the first time looks afraid and runs away. In the snow garden, Stiles tells everyone to stop fighting. "It looks real and it feels real, but Scott, you gotta trust me, it's an illusion." Scott turns toward the nogitsune and the door out. The Oni line up in a gauntlet, and as Scott walks between them, they cut him. It's a mirror of Christ going through the gauntlet on his way to Calvary. Kira takes a beating as well, but the both of them press on until they reach the door. They emerge into the school without a mark on them. Scott is amazed. "We're okay," he says. "We're--" But the nogitsune smacks him into the lockers and quickly does the same to Kira. "This was my game. Think you can beat me at my game?" The nogitsune stalks forward toward Lydia and Stiles, angry. "Divine move. Divine move. You think you have any moves at all? You can kill the Oni, but me? I'm a thousand years old. You can't kill me!" Lydia stops running. "But we can change you." The nogitsune just stares at her. "What?" They remind him about the Shugendo scroll. "You can't be a fox and a wolf," Stiles says. Scott then leaps up and bites the nogitsune on the arm. While he's reeling from that, Kira runs him through with the katana for good measure. The nogitsune fly escapes the dying host, and Isaac captures it in the triskele urn. The host jerks around, cracks, and dissolves into smoke. Appearances Season Three *"Silverfinger" *"Riddled" *"Letharia Vulpina" *"Echo House" *"The Fox and the Wolf" *"De-Void" *"Insatiable" *"The Divine Move" References Category:Kitsunes Category:Season Three Characters Category:Guest Characters